Deception
by militarynut2010
Summary: I don't know how I wound up in the nightmarish land of Lordran, but I do know this, I will have to find people of use to me, and I will use them to the fullest, regardless of whether it is by showing kindness, or by making myself seem an ally and from there use them as puppets, I will find a way home, and how hard can that be in a land where multiple worlds intersect?


The first thing to hit me when I woke up was the smell. Having hunted before, it was recognizable to a degree as that of death. Waking up from from blacking out, I looked around to find myself in a prison cell, leaving me confused. I had been in my bed before this back home, but this place was not somewhere I ecognized. Deciding to find out what was going on, I stood up only to stumble slightly from an unfamiliar weight. Looking down over myself, I was surprised to find myself in armor. Further confused, I examined the armor, only to be startled by a thump in front of me. Looking up, I spotted a body in front of me then looking up I seen an opening and couldn't believe what I was seeing. At an opening in the ceiling, was an armored person who merely looked in at me for a few seconds before leaving, but those few seconds were enough. 'How, how am I in the undead asylum... It must be a dream, a vivid dream! Well, if thats the case, then I guess I will go through the motions.' With that train of thought in mind, I looked over the body and found the key to the cell on it. With key in hand, I unlocked the cell door and headed out to explore. As I walked past the cells and undead, I couldn't help but to pity them and their mindless state. It was when I reached the small courtyard and spotted the bonfire I went to it and lit it. with the fire lit, I went onward to the doors behind it and pushed it open. Remembering what was in this area, I looked till I spotted the door on the side I was suppose to go through. Taking a deep breath, I stretched really quick thinking, 'Lets see if I am faster in my dreams.' Sprinting fast and along the side of the room, I was halfway there when the demon watching over this area appeared. Pushing myself faster, I rolled just as it brought its club down where I was and leap through the door when I landed in front of it. Feeling cocky, I flipped off the demon as it glared through the door at me then strutted off. When I arrived in the hall the hollow archer was in, I quickly angled myself, causing the arrow from the archer to bounce off, allowing me to run into the alcove for my shield. With it in hand, I held it up as I moved forward, the hollow archer's arrows bouncing off till in ran off when I got too close. Turning the corner, I found a sword and picked it up, grateful to have a weapon now. Moving on, I explored the area, obtaining the estus flask and 2nd floor key from the injured knight till I finally found my way to the overhang over the demon's room. Deciding to explore more, I went into the room next to here where I knew the peculiar doll was. When the armored hollow came at me, I quickly parried it's attack and embedded my sword into its stomach, killing it instantly. Wiping off my sword, I walked over to the door and looked it over. I smirked as I observed how rusty and weak it was, then probably backed up before charging into the door, breaking it down. Standing back up and adusting my armor, I walked on, exploring this branch of the asylum till I came to the room the doll was in. Finding the body the doll was suppose to be on, I searched it till I found the doll then took it with me. Going back to the overhang, I looked down into the face of the demon, smirked, then jumped off, plunging my sword into its eye. I quickly pulled my sword out, leaving the demon with one eye as I jumped to the ground. Turning to face the demon, I was taken by surprise when it brought it's club around and smashed it into my chest.

As I found myself smacked into a wall, I was left dazed and confused. The source of my confusion? the pain i was feeling in my chest. 'Wait, this is suppose to be a dream, none of my dreams even the most vivid ones had pain in them. Before I could get up or catch my breath, the little bit of air i had was squeezed out when the demon suddenly grabbed me and started squeezing. As it squeezed, it brought me to its facing, intending based on the look in its remaining eye to watch as I die in its hand. In fear, I started praying, 'Someone, anyone! please save me!' Before I could black out, I was suddenly dropped as the demon started roaring for some reason. Catching my breath and looking up at the demon, I could see an arrow sticking out between its fingers as well as two more in its head. Reacting quick, I picked up my sword, charged in, and swiped at the demon's stomach, causing its organs to falling out. Finally dying, I watched in a daze as the demon actually started dissolving till nothing remained but a key to the main doors. Knowing the danger was gone, I just stood there, unsure what to think. When I heard the sound of footsteps I quickly whirled around, finding what looked like a silver haired hollow woman. She raised her arms to the sides, signalling she wasn't a threat as she said to me in a raspy voice, "Easy there, I would think you would be thankful to the one who saved you."

Realizing that she was holding a bow, I lowered my sword, prompting her to put her bow on her back. Gathering myslf, the only thing I could say at the moment, also in a raspy voice was, "Thank you."

She shrugged, "Eh, you actually helped me I admit, I was trying to figure out a way to take on that demon when you came through, I will give you this, you had courage taking on the demon like that. At least we were able to make it an easier fight, getting rid of its eyes like that." Walking up to me, she took the key I picked up, "I knew that thing had the key to the door, now we can get out of here."

Still trying to wrap my head around the situation, I simply followed her as she unlocked the gates and opened them. As we walked out, I knew to expect to be carried off, but when we reached the end of the cliff and we were both grabbed by the giant crow that was suppose to appear, it still caught me off guard, snapping me out of my state of confusion. When we reached the end of our trip and the crow dropped us off at our destination. Reorienting myself, I looked around, examining the area as the female undead went to a nearby bonfire and lit it. I was snapped out of my examinations when she shouted to me, "Hey, ready to humanize?"

Realizing what she was talking about, I walked over to the bonfire but wasn't sure what to do. Amused, she asked, "First time doing this?"

I was sure if I could, I would have blushed, but instead I simply nodded, prompting her to chuckle before tossing a piece of what I knew had to be humanity at me saying, "Here, take that and do as I do."

She walked me through the process of restoring our humanity till finally we were kneeling next to the fire muttering a spell. Once the spell finished, I felt the humanity I was using disappeared, and all at once a chill I had been feeling since I woke up disappeared. Reaching up I touched my face, exposed thanks to the style of helmet I was wearing, and found that not only was I feeling the armor, my face was smooth instead of wrinkled and rotting. I was snapped out of my examinations when I heard my guide whistle and comment, "So thats what you look like as a normal human, quite cute actually, especially those stormy grey eyes."

I blush at her comment and look up at her, only to blush a bit more seeing her as normal. She had the game's far eastern features, along with silvery hair and silver eyes. She was top heavy for physique and her face had no flaws, all in all, she was a gem. I turned from her still blushing, prompting her to comment in amusement, "Oh? Acting shy now? I'm not surprised, I AM beautiful, I have left many men speechless-."

I groaned as she went on, 'Grand, the woman who saved me is a narcissist, hows that for a headache.' I stop her and say, "Thank you again for saving me back at the asylum, but I am probably not the best company."

I stood and started simply going one direction, passing an amused man as I went down a set of stairs, not stopping to think about where I was going. It wasn't till I came out of an elevator and down another set of stairs that I realized I was at the New Londo ruins. As I looked out at the water and ruins, I shuddered, but since I already came this way and was reluctant to go back and deal with a possible headache, so I pushed on. When I reached the platform in the center of the path, I stopped and took a deep breath, cursing my hydrophobia but knowing I was going to have to face it sooner or later, so I pushed on. Midway on the bridge though, I stopped, a chill coming over me as I noticed movement to my right over the water. I only had enough time to turn and see it was a ghost before I was suddenly struck and knocked off balance, falling off the side of the bridge. As I fell in, my fear went into override, driving me to try to swim hard to the surface. At first I was making some headway despite my armor, but then it happened, something latched on to my foot. Reacting instinctively, I looked down, only for my fear to increase. Latched onto my foot was a rotting body that growled at me. I tried to kick at it, attempting to free myself, only for another body to latch on to my other foot, followed by another. Soon, more and more were grabbing onto me as I tried desperately to swim, but it was hopeless as I finally needed to breath. Unable to hold my breath any longer, I opened my mouth, only for the water to flood in. Tired and losing focus as I started to drown, my movements slowed till eventually they stopped, the weight of the bodies pulling me down. Unable to fight anymore, the only thing I could do was close my eyes.

...

The moment the heat hit me, I was on my hands and knees, throwing up water. Once the water in my lungs was gone, I stayed like that for a while, taking in as much air as I desperately could, nearly hyperventilating in the process, "Have a nice swim?"

Looking up weakly, I saw that I was back at the shrine near the woman undead. She was just sitting at the fire, smiling cheekily at me. Angry at her making humor of my situation, yet still too weak at the moment, I simply flipped her off. She simply laughed before saying, "Ah, you definitely have a fire in you, most undead who go through their first dying and coming back like you did tend to lose that fire from the shock and wind up like the mindless hollows at the asylum, especially dying from things like drowning."

I shook my head as I tried to stand up, only to land on my ass. Laughing again, she tossed another piece of humanity to me, and I simply used it, giving me my strength back before using the liquidize part of it to humanize myself again. Breathing in the fresh air again, calming myself, I reoriented myself as I stood, turned, then started heading the right way this time. When the hollows guarding the path started attacking, I fought them off as they came at me, only to be taken by surprise when the hollow that throws firebombs fell off the ledge it was on, an arrow in its head. Turning, I groaned to myself when I seen the narcissist saunter up. She went and took the arrow from the hollow's head before turning to me and saying, "Thats twice now, at this rate, you'll never wind up free from being indepted to me."

I rolled my eyes and continued on, only to notice I wasn't alone. Turning, I found she was following me, prompting me to stop and ask, "Why are you following me?"

She laughed, "Why else? You are a knight right? With all that armor, you make a great wall while I deal with the enemies we will face from behind you."

I scowled, "I am not a living shield woman."

She huffed, "Really, that scowl doesn't help your looks, and anyways, my name isn't woman. I am the beautiful Naomi of Vinheim."

I snort, "Good for you, now if you excuse me, I am going on."

I tried to continue on, only for an arrow to shoot over my head close enough I felt the air off it. Turning to her I shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She huffed, "No one ignores the beautiful me, and whats more, I was polite enough to introduce myself, it is only right you do the same."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, its Isaac."

She tilted her head, "Isaac of?"

I snorted then continued on, "Not like you're going to believe me on where I am from."

She snorted but caught up to me as we walked on to our destination, but she quickly, stopped me, "You do know where we are going, right Isaac?"

I nodded, "We have to ring the bells of awakening, with the first being being in a church in a town ahead, the second near a swamp if I remember correctly."

She chuckled, "Clever, at least you aren't useless, with your armor and my skill and beauty, I am sure we will make it through this."

I rolled my eyes, wondering how I got stuck with her, but continued on. As we entered the town, I decided to clear the area quickly so that Naomi wouldn't run her mouth so I charged in, slicing through the hollows in our way, thinking of my goal as I cleared the area, 'If this is like the game with the different worlds, then maybe, if I can get to the kiln, I can use its power to return home, and hopefully bring me back to life in the process.' Goal in mind, I continued on after clearing the hollows till we reached the bonfire where we lit it and rested a bit. Deciding to know what to expect, I turned to Naomi and asked, "So why are you wanting to ring the bells?"

She smirked, "Curious about me huh? I guess I will answer. I seek to ring them for the power of the kiln of the first flame! just imagine the power that lies there. If I can reach the kiln and obtain its power, not only will I be seen as more beautiful than Gwynevere, I would be more powerful too! I would be revered as the most powerful goddess in all of Lordran!"

I rolled my eyes at her exclamations, 'Grand, not only is she a narcissist, she is delusional.' I sigh before standing up, prompting her to ask, "Since you are so curious, what is your goal?"

I simply pause for a second before saying as i moved on, "To get home, alive."

I hear her scrambling to get up behind me as I move on, aggressively clearing out the hollows and collecting humanity from hollows that had it. When we reached the area with the fork, I decided I could use some equipment and went down. As I did, I tried to recall what was down there, but it took me arriving at the bottom of the stairs and cursing at myself to remember what it was. I stayed there, staring at the back of a black knight. Debating on what to do, I ultimately steeled myself, brought my shield in front of me, then walked quietly towards the knight, before I could get close enough to strike, the knight whirled around, bringing its sword down on me. I thanked whoever was watching over me as I angled my shield just right enough that the blade bounced off. Capitalizing on my chance, I stabbed forward, embedding my sword in the knight's side, cursing as I seen that it wasn't a fatal blow. Realizing my position, I yanked my sword out as I used my shield to protect my side when the knight retaliated. When its sword struck, I caused me to stagger. I was lucky enough though that when he swung again, my opponent missed me by an inch and hit the wall next to me, the blow causing his sword to bounce back staggering him lightly, but giving me enough of a chance to strike, this time stabbing up and at the joint between the helm and torso of the armor. I knew it was over when he dropped the sword, and to my surprise started dissolving much like the demon at the asylum. I breathed a sigh of relief then looked down to see if there was anything for me, and was surprised to see that the knight's sword was what was left. I picked it up, the noticing the weight but it was obvious considering the difference between it and my current sword. Giving it an experimental swing. Going on ahead, i came to a chest that I quickly opened, and found the blue ring I expected to be there and pocketed it before turning back. Naomi was up at the fork, waiting for me as I came up. When she seen the sword I was carrying, she whistled, "A sword of one of the black knights huh? That is an impressive find, and for any knight that is not only a good weapon, but only the strongest," she suddenly got in my face and gripped my chin, looking me in the eyes as she continued, "To be able to wield one of those blades, I think it would be wise of me to keep a closer eye on you, you may just turn out better than expected."

Jerking away from her, I continued along the path, coaxing the hollow undead at the top of the stairs to set off its trap too soon before ducking back, avoiding it and getting it to come down after me, only for it to have an arrow sprout from its head courtesy of Naomi. Giving her a simple nod, I lead the way up the stairs till we came to the door that I knew would lead to the taurus demon. Going through the door, I stopped Naomi and pointed up to the top of the tower behind us before climbing the ladder next to the door. Once at the top, I quickly sliced through one hollow before going and shoving the other one over the side just as Naomi reached the top. Turning to her, I said to her, "There is a demon ahead, you stay up here and try pelting it from here with arrows while I try handling it below."

She raised an eyebrow, presumably from my saying that there was a demon ahead, but simply nodded and stayed there while I climbed down and proceeded along the path, keeping ready. Just as I reached the halfway point, the demon suddenly appeared and slammed onto the path with a crash, prompting me to run to a point where I knew Naomi would be able to shoot at the demon. Once it followed me to that point and Naomi shot it and distracted it, I immediately rushed in and sliced at it with my new sword. When it swung its ax around to nail me, I rolled under its swing behind it then promptly stabbed it in the back of the leg, bringing it down on one knee. With this chance, I sliced along its back, switching to a two handed grip now. When it started to get up, I took some steps back before charging forward and jumping, embedding the sword in the back of the demon's head, killing it. As the demon fell, and faded like the first one, I pulled my blade back and balanced it on my shoulder while picking up the twin humanity it dropped. Setting the humanity in with my stuff, I turned to the tower Naomi was at just as she reached the bottom. Coming up to me with a grin, "Why didn't you say you were able to see the future? We could handle anything with such an ability."

I shrugged with a grunt, "Not psychic or seeing the future, it was simply predictable."

I didn't wait for her response, I simply started onwards, keeping ready for whatever was next. When we reached the larger bridge that the hellkite was to appear at, I was ready to move forward, only for Naomi to grab me and pull me saying, "There is someone over here and they aren't hollow, lets check it out."

I sighed but let her pull me over to where I knew Solaire was. When we were standing before him he turn his head to us and greeted us, "Hail, you do not seem to be hollow. Ah, but where are my manners, I am Solaire, greetings."

Naomi and I returned our own greetings before she took over the conversation, prompting me to go to a railing and gaze up at the sun through the clouds. I didn't get to stare too long when I heard Solaire behind me say to me, "Tis an incredible sight, is it not? The sun so high, one of the truest flames also unobtainable to all who observe it."

I glanced at him, simply shrugged, then returned to my observations, commenting, "With that thought, it is a good description of things, that such a thing is something that many want but is unobtainable to all, and that in some cases, only leads to one's downfall."

Feeling Solaire grip my shoulder, I turned to him as he commented, "There is wisdom in that thought my friend, for one must becareful setting their aspirations too high can ultimately lead to ones suffering if caution is not maintained."

Before I could say anything, Solaire started to fade, "Ah, it seems our worlds are starting to diverge now, so I am afraid that we must part, but fret not, I sure we will meet again, and should you need assistance, merely seek out my signature, and it shall let us fight alongside eachother."

When he faded completely, in his place was a yellow and white soapstone. Taking them both in hand, I started leading again, only to stop Naomi when we got to the bridge. I then commented when she looked at me, "Theres a hellkite that will appear soon, so we need to be ready."

She rolled her eyes, "Come now, expecting the demon was one thing, but a hellkite? Please."

I shrugged and motioned, "Lady's first then."

With a smug look, she proceeded onto the bridge while I stepped back enough as the kite appeared to avoid getting roasted while Naomi wasn't so lucky. Once the kite landed, I moved slowly so as to not anger the kite till I reached the stairs at the midway point and went down. Figuring she must have been taken by surprise and trying to gather her thoughts, I went to where the ladder leading to the bonfire below was and lowered the ladder for her before going to the path we needed to go and waiting. I didn't have to wait long when she appeared from the shortcut, looking mad. Trying not to laugh, I motioned for her to follow me and led the way along the narrow under paths. We managed to get to where the rats were and slaughter them before climbing the ladder. Leading the way to the church, our only issue was dealing with the boar like creature but with me distracting it and Naomi shooting the unprotected spot on its back. Reaching the church, Naomi was ready to proceed inside, but I led her to the area with the blacksmith so that we'd have a closer point to come back from thanks to the bonfire there. From there, we proceed back to the church. When the armored undead at the altar came at us, we tag teamed him, one of us distracting him while the other attacked from behind till it fell. Proceeding upstairs, it was simple for us to deal with the lost undead and the caster up there. Climbing the ladders, I was ready to proceed further up, only to hear Naomi uttering something, looking back I could see she was summoning someone and knew from the signature that it was Solaire. After he came through, he greeted us saying, "Praise the sun my friends, it is good to see you two again."

I merely nodded to him while Naomi replied, "It has only been a short time Solaire, but good to see you as well."

He then asked, "So, is there trouble you two?"

I the motioned upwards, "There are going to be a pair of gargoyles to ambush us, so it helps having some back up."

Clapping his hands together, Solaire then commented, "Ah, then shall we be going? Gargoyles can be quite a challenge with their speed, so let us overwhelm them with our teamwork."

I rolled my eyes as Solaire led the way up. Proceeding through the fog at the top to the roof. I braced myself as I waited for the first gargoyle, and we didn't have to wait long as it jumped down from the bell tower and roared at us. Solaire and I with shields raised, charged in while Naomi started shooting at it. Darting in from behind it, I swiped downwards at the tail of the gargoyle, the weight of the sword and my momentum allowing me to slice clean through its tail. As the tail flew off, and embedded itself by one of the blades on the end into the roof, it roared in anger at me before swinging the axe in its claws at me. Quickly letting gravity take control, I dropped to the ground as it swung to the side and rolled to the side when it brought its axe down where I was. I quickly got up and lunged forward, managing to slip my sword through a joint in the gargoyle's armor and wound it more, just as the second one woke up and dropped down. As the two gargoyles regrouped, Solaire and I done so as well, placing ourselves back to back as the two surrounded us. Catching his breath, Solaire commented, "Impressive work slicing off that gargoyle's tail, that is one less threat from them."

Not taking my eyes off the gargoyle that was sizing me up, I shrugged lightly, refusing to give it an opening, "Just means its going to be more pissed, just wish these things could bleed out."

He laughed, "Ah, but where would the fun in that be? Careful now, here they come!"

Sure enough the two gargoyles tensed up, ready to attack. Getting an idea, I said to Solaire, "When I tell you, jump out of the way, alright?"

I could hear the grin as he spoke, "Ah, a plan I take it? Very well, let us try!"

Watching the gargoyle, it was when it raised its axe over its head and was at the point of no return, I shouted, "NOW," prompting Solaire to roll out of the way of his gargoyle, which as I jumped, was swinging its axe sideways. When I heard a sickening crunch, I thought I was hit, only to hear a pair of thumps. Looking back, I grinned as I seen that the gargoyle swinging at me had embedded its axe in the second gargoyle's head while the second had slice off the first's head. I smirked, "What stupid idiots."

Solaire's laughter and hand clapping me on the shoulder snapped me out of it as he said, "That was very impressive! Turning their attacks against eachother like that? Truly incredible!"

Before I could say anything, he faded out, leaving only a medal. Picking it up, I put it away in my bag as Naomi ran up, "That was brilliant! What made you come up with that plan?"

I shrugged, "those axes couldn't just be stopped midswing, not if swung by two hands, no matter how strong someone is, once they get that momentum going, they aren't going to stop till they hit something, and since they had eachother in their paths, it was only getting to have one or the other killed."

Raising an eyebrow, she commented, "So you were only anticipating only one being killed?"

I nodded, "Yeah, them killing eachother like that was a good bit of luck that I am grateful for."

She smirked and chuckled, "Truly clever, you're quite impressive." She took my chin in her hand again, "How do you feel about becoming my mate after I obtain the first flame. Someone as skilled, brilliant, and determined as you, you are a good fit for a future goddess such as myself."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the bell tower and climbed up with a bemused Naomi following me. Reaching the lever that rings the bell, Naomi pushed ahead of me and gripped the handle, turned glanced at me and motioned for me to come over. Knowing what she meant, I sighed then stepped over and gripped the lever above her hand and pulled with her. When the bells started ringing, I thought to myself, 'With this, I am one step closer to finding a way home.'

**A new story from me, and before any dark souls fans complain on some of the things, let me explain. On the sword that Isaac got, I myself when I killed that enemy got the same thing by pure luck, so it stands to reason that, why can't he get that lucky? Also, for the enemies dropping humanity, yes, it seems ridiculous if you compare it to the game, but think about it, since there is an item that stops the estus flask from being used, add to that it also as with the fair lady, grants strength, why wouldn't enemies try to collect it as well, and there is evidence of it being a possibility since random enemies occasionally drop it as well, and I don't just mean rats and humanity sprites. If anyone else sees an issue, then as long as it isn't a flame, let me know in a PM or review.**


End file.
